fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC29
Legendary Gathering! The Darkest Day '(伝説の集い！ 暗黒の日 ''Densetsu no Tsudoi! Ankoku no Hi) is the twenty-ninth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the second half of a two-part storyline, which started with PriHeaPC28 Summary Still stuck on Melan’s island for the time being, Ayumi begins to tell the group just what happened a year ago on Darkest Day, and of her greatest failure as a Precure. Major Events * Picking up from the last episode, Ayumi reveals the full extend of Darkest Day, which brought back many ally characters, the International Cures, as well as the Royal Knights, the Kyoryugers, and Team Data Squad * This episode showcases the on-screen death of Sakebu Hinata Plot Continuing off from the last episode, Aya was confused as to what she meant by the 'right time'. Their mentor soon noted that had she told them what happened earlier, then Aya would have much more to worry about when she nearly lost her power. She soon got what most people knew about the battle out of the way first as she recounted the events. After Kuroryu was defeated, all of the sudden the sky grew black as night as Black Hole made his big return, stating that this would be the end of humanity and the Prism Flower. However to no one's surprise, he was opposed by previous 19 Precure teams that came before them alongside their allies and former villains right until the Precure sacrificed their power with an attack known as the All-Star Legacy. However, during the fight, she was helping the police in protecting Yokohama. After she, Kotaro, and a woman has successfully evacuated a grade school building, the woman soon heard the pained cries of a child still trapped in the building, forcing her to run into the building with the lone Cure lagging behind. When she was got lost, she heard an explosion that led her to the woman who was cradling an unconscious girl while being trapped by some rubble. She wanted to try and get both of them free, but the woman insisted that she'd save her daughter since there was not much time before the building collapsed. Cure Echo pleaded for her to reconsider but the woman shouted for her to take her and run. When the room they were in began to shake, she was forced to comply with the woman's request and left the falling building with the girl in her arms. Afterwards, Aya was saddened as she soon realized who Ayumi was talking about since her brother had lost his superior officer that day, revealing the woman's name to be Sakebu Hinata; Mio's mother. Ayumi soon noted that after the Precure lost their powers, she built up the resolve to try and grab all of the Miracle Petals and Prism Cards on her own, if only to try and atone for the sins she perceived herself to have committed. It was why when she first heard about Aya and Sakura had become a new team of Precure, she was completely against having more girls get roped in in the war and end up like Mio. She was however proven wrong but felt like she wasn't doing enough as their mentor. Aya reassured her that the training she had given them in between obtaining the Miracle Petals not to mention being their friend was good enough. Regardless, Melan told Ayumi cryptically that her power would return to her much sooner than she thought before the Miracle Petals warped them right back to the school. From there, the Precure reaffirm their goal of restoring the Prism Flower but now with the determination of living up to the legacy that both the Ancient Precure and the Precure All-Stars left behind. With that deceleration, the Prism Hearts Precure was truly formed. Characters '''Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hanasaki Kaoru / Cure Flower *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Queen Mirage / Cure Mirage *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Nono Hagumi / Cure Tomorrow *Wakamiya Henri / Cure Infini *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene *Yuni / Cure Cosmo *Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace *Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine *Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle *Saiba Sasami / Cure Byte *Chishiki Tomiko / Cure Data *Keikai Masaki / Cure Chip *Ebu Sumire / Cure Web * Shōsha Keiko / Cure Pitch * Shōsha Hinata / Cure Goal * Kettei Natsumi / Cure Allez * Zenbu Asami / Cure Par * Erin Hartman / Cure KO * Kodai Kota / Cure Claw * Tsubasa Yumi / Cure Wing * Torago Mitsuki / Cure Jaw * Kyoryusei Kanna / Cure Horn * Katsuki Rentaro / Cure Gnaw * International Pretty Cures * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Komonoso *Kage *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Aroma *Pafu *Mofurun *Pekorin *Chourou *Hugtan *Hariham Harry *Fuwa *Prunce *Latte *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran *Manetchi *Lovelitchi *Memetchi *Pursuimon *Chiko Villains *Evil King *Goyan *Desperaia *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Red *Dyspear *Deusmast *Noir *George Kurai *Darknest *Dairuizen *RAMU *Don Baku *Kuroryu *Black Hole Secondary Characters *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Korone *Westar *Soular *Hohoemina *Pii-chan *Shirabe Otokichi *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Regina *Okada Joe *Sebastian *Blue *Prince Kanata *Kouchou *Star Princesses *Teatinu *Ebu Tadashi *Royal Knights * Kodai Itsushiro * Dragon King * Dino Spirits * Elder Spirits * Kiryu Daigo / Kyoryu Red * Ian Yorkland / Kyoryu Black * Udo Nobuhara / Kyoryu Blue * Rippukan Souji / Kyoryu Green * Yuuzuki Amy / Kyoryu Pink * Utsusemimaru / Kyoryu Gold * Rex Rylander / Kamen Rider NXT * Jake Carter / Kamen Rider DPT * Arthur Wellington / Kamen Rider KGE * Wendy Monroe / Kamen Rider WNG * Tony Cortez / Kamen Rider TRO * Akisato Yuuto / Kamen Rider HWL * Harry Highwind / Kamen Rider BZE * Kyuseishu Kotaro *Sakebu Hinata *Sakebu Mio Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Legendary Gathering! The Darkest Day ** Cure Light - N/A ** Cure Splash - N/A ** Cure Noble - N/A ** Cure Trinity - N/A ** Cure Papillon - N/A ** Cure Mirage - N/A Trivia * This episode features extended footage from the opening of the first episode * It's noted that the Noise created by Black Hole is a dark copy of the real Noise, who has chosen to stay as Pii-chan * This marks the Kyoryugers' second appearance in a Precure season, with their first two appearances coming from Dino Spirits Precure ** This is also the first appearance of both the Royal Knights and Team Data Squad since the film and OVA for Cyberverse Precure respectively. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers